Gummi Bears Adventures of the Jungle Book part 4
as they sleep the sun sets in the jungle and elephants march Elephants hup two three four hup two three four Mowgli a parade Bagheera oh no the dawn patrol again and he snores Cubbi what is it elephants cool this i gotta see Tummi hey wait for me fellas this looks like fun and Mowgli Cubbi and Tummi jump out of the tree to join the herd Colonel Hathi company sound off Elephants on the aim of our patrol is a question rather droll for to march and drill over every hill Colonel Hathi is a military goal Elephants is a military goal hup two three four hup two three four by the ranks of single file over every jungle mile we stamp and crush on the underbrush Hathi Jr trumpets in the miltary style Elephants in the military style Mowgli hello what are you doing Hathi Jr ssh drilling Tummi cool can we join Hathi Jr sure but please dont talk in rank its against regulations Colonel Hathi to the reach march and Mowgli Cubbi Tummi and Hathi Jr collide Hathi Jr the other way turn around Colonel Hathi hup two three four hup two three four to the rear holt company holt Tummi what does holt mean Hathi Jr holt means stop Colonel Hathi company left face Winnifred march march my feet are killing me Elephant i am putting in to transfer to another herd Colonel Hathi silence in the ranks dress up that line pull it in Winnifred inspection arms Hathi Jr to Mowgli Cubbi and Tummi stick your noses out Tummi you mean like this Hathi Jr thats right Colonel Hathi tisk tisk dusty muzzle soldier remember in battle that trunk can save your life take good care of it my man Elephant yes sir Colonel Hathi very good carry on and he looks at another elephant chewing grass Colonel Hathi ahem hmm lets have a little more spit and polish on those bayonets Elephant yes sir Colonel Hathi espirit de corps thats the way i earned my comisson in the mahrara pachyderm brigade back in 88 is it or was it Winnifred here comes Victorias Cross bit again Cubbi this is gonna be boring Hathi Jr ssh Colonel Hathi i received victorias cross for above and beyond the call of duty ha those were the days disicipline disipline was the thing Cubbi great more stories Colonel Hathi builds character and all that sort of thing now where was i oh yes the inspection oh yes yes very good wipe that grin off soldier this is the army he swats the fly ahem eyes front tisk tisk leutenent that haircut is not regulation rather on the gaudy side dont you think he wipes it off there thats better and as for you but he looks down ha ha ha oh there you are lets keep those heels together son shall we Hathi Jr okay pop sir Colonel Hathi well three new recruits say what happened to your trunks Mowgli hey stop that Colonel Hathi a mancub oh this is treason he picks him up sabatoge i ll have no mancub in my jungle Mowgli its not your jungle Cubbi put him down pachyderm Colonel Hathi and bears you shouldnt be in an elephant herd if youre a bear Bagheera hold it hold it i can explain Hathi Colonel Hathi Colonel Hathi Bagheera oh yes Colonel Hathi the mancub is with me im taking him back to the man village Colonel Hathi to stay Bagheera you have the word of Bagheera Colonel Hathi good and remember an elephant never forgets and the elephants back out to leave humph dont know what the armys coming to these young whippersnappers who they think they are ahem lets go with it right face foward march and they march Winnifre dear arnt you forgetting something Colonel Hathi nonsense Winnifred old girl an elephant never forgets Einnifred well you forgot our son Colonel Hathi son yes foward march Hathi Jr when i grow up im gonna be a colonel just like my pop Tummi thats cool but Hathi grabs his son in his trunk Colonel Hathi if i told you once i told youn athousand times Cubbi ah oh quick lets flee Hathi Jr pop look out and the crashes into other elephants Hathi Jr gee pop you forgot to say holt Mowgli ha ha ha he said an elephant never forgets Tummi that was funny ha ha ha ha Bagheera its not funny Gruffi Bagheeras right now lets get out of here before anything worse than this happens and they off into the jungle Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof